


Springs Eternal

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Jun. 2nd, 2008</p><p>Hope. </p><p>Written for tw100 challenge 78: To The Last Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Eternal

He was going to live forever. Until the oceans boiled and the stars burnt out. Until Utopia, and maybe beyond. Unless something happened, Jack Harkness would outlive time itself; left standing alone at the edge of existence.

And some days he hated Rose, just a little. Hated the TARDIS and the Doctor. Hated time itself for letting them do whatever they'd done, ripping him loose from death-- making him _wrong_.

Then in the next breath, loved them again. Because 'forever' was full of life, even to the very end, and he had plenty of time to learn how to die.


End file.
